


I Think We're Alone Now

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Broken Bones, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Dates, First Kiss, Hospitals, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: Summary: Cas finally gets the courage to ask Dean on a date….and he thinks the local roller rink would be fun. The only problem? Neither of them have ever roller-skated before…so, of course, hijinks ensue. And the boys have trouble talking about their feelings because duh.(title taken from the 1987 cover of the song “I Think We’re Alone Now” by Tiffany) (and also Cas is human here!)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> notes: so uh fun fact I roller skate (I own skates, was in a roller skating musical, can do some tricks and I’ve done a 5k in them before {don’t recommend tho}) and one time my friends and I went skating at a rink and I requested this song and the second it started I fell on my butt and got a massive bruise ahahaha 

_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together….and watch how you play, they don't understand and so we’re…._

“Skatetasia? Sounds like some kinda weird strip club,” Dean said, parking the Impala outside of the rink.

Cas knew that Dean was trying to deflect his nerves for this date—and to be honest, Cas was nervous too—except he wasn’t Dean, so he tended to handle his feelings better.

“Well, skating is a popular pastime,” Cas shrugged, “So, why not?”

“Why not indeed?” Dean grinned at him, “The night is young. If this is a fail, we can always go to a bar and get unreasonably drunk.”

“…You mean I can watch you get unreasonably drunk?”

“Yeah, that.” His grin widened, and Cas felt a jolt in his midsection.

He really hoped this date went well.

“So, have you skated before?” Dean asked him once they were inside, seated at some questionable tables on the ugliest carpet both of them had ever seen, putting on their skates—big, clunky, tan skates with giant orange wheels.

“No—but I did lots of research. Did you know that roller skates were invented in the 1930s but gained popularity in the 1970s thanks to disco music?” Cas said.

“Didn’t know I was going out with an encyclopedia,” Dean quipped, attempting to stand up. He instantly grabbed Cas’s shoulder, “Dammit, Cas. Leave it to you to choose the hardest activity.”

Cas stood up with relative ease, “Harder than hunting?”

“You know what I mean.”

As they got out on the rink floor, Cas could see Dean warily eyeing the groups of teenagers dancing and racing on their skates like nobody’s business. He glanced at the hunter sidelong, “Dean, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I never do anything stupid.” Dean took off around the floor in a slow, wobbly circle, determined not to grab the wall or any railings. Cas sighed and took off his trench-coat, laying it gently on the table. There were a few odd glances as he took off on the floor.

“You know,” Dean said, after a few minutes, when he caught up with Cas, “Most people aren’t used to a man in slacks rollerskating, I bet.”

“Hm,” Cas said, unperturbed. He cared less about what the bystanders thought and more about what Dean thought. Was it weird? He watched Dean take off again, a little more confident this time—had he chosen a bad date?

A few songs later, Cas passed Dean on his latest circle around the rink and Dean grabbed his hand, “Snacks, Cas.”

Cas allowed himself to be pulled along by Dean back to the carpet. It wasn’t far across the carpet to the snacks—Cas studied the menu and turned to Dean, “What’s a slushie?”

“Flavored crushed ice. You’ve seriously never heard of one?”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “No?”

“Well, that settles it. I’ll get us slushies.”

“No, no, I’ve got it,” Cas said awkwardly—he had done research on how humans did dates.

“Suit yourself.” Dean turned to skate back to the table where Cas’s trench-coat was, but a second later, he whipped around as Cas tripped over the edge between the carpet and the food court tile and fell flat on his face with a crash.

“Cas, are you okay?” He awkwardly knelt down next to the angel, still in his skates, “Buddy?”

“I’m-I’m fine,” Cas said, prying himself off the ground, “My face hurts but that’s probably normal for falling on—“

“Cas, I’m not a squeamish guy, but…your nose doesn’t look so good.”

The worker at the snacks had run over too, a teenage girl. She was carrying a wad of napkins and also bent down next to Cas, “Sir, are you okay?”

“He probably broke his nose,” Dean said, “I should take him somewhere.”

“Well, here,” she said, handing them the napkins, “I hope he’s alright.”

After depositing their skates, they staggered back to the Impala, where Cas flopped into the passenger’s seat. Dean started the car, “Okay, so it looks like we’re gonna have to take a trip to the emergency room.”

“No, Dean, it’s fine, we can just go back. I’m sure it’s not a big deal.”

“Cas, I just told that girl back there that you probably broke your nose. Stop being stubborn.”

“I’m not—“ Cas waved the hand that wasn’t holding the napkins to his still-bleeding nose around emphatically, “I ruined our date. I chose the worst spot.”

“No, you didn’t. It wasn’t a strip club, was it?”

Cas slumped farther, “You probably would have enjoyed that more.”

“Cas, I swear to God—“

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Metaphorical god. The point is—stop being so goddamn hard on yourself. I mean, yeah, we’re going to the hospital now, but it could be worse. I could be taking someone else to the hospital. And don’t say anything about your grace. I don’t mind taking care of you.”

Cas continued to silently fume all the way to the emergency room, and when the nurse asked him questions, he answered flatly, with one word. This had been his _one chance_ to see if Dean really liked him—the way he himself liked the hunter. At this point, Dean had probably already decided that they would go back, hang out with Sam, drink a bunch, and later relive this as a hilarious (for Dean and Sam, anyways) story.

After a doctor came and set the break, covering his nose in a thick bandage, they were left alone while a nurse got some prescriptions—she had said it might throb a bit for a few days.

“How’re you feeling?” Dean said into the silence.

Cas shrugged.

“Dude.” Dean turned toward him, “I said this already in the car. You didn’t ruin anything.”

 _Except for my chances with you_ , Cas thought.

“I mean, you were the one with enough balls to ask me out. You know how long I’ve been trying to do the same thing? Sam wouldn’t leave me alone about it.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “But man, your angel skull is thickheaded. Didn’t you hear me say that it could be worse, that I could be taking someone else to the hospital? What I meant was—ugh. You know I suck at being all touchy-feely and shit, but what I meant was….I would rather be anywhere with you than in a perfect place with someone else.”

And then, before Cas could react, Dean leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle, chaste, but when the hunter made to pull away, Cas pressed his head forward, kissing him back, fitting their lips together.

A minute later, they pulled apart again, with Dean looking a little flustered.

“I-uh, hm….your nose,” he said awkwardly, “Shoulda watched out for that.”

“Then watch out this time,” Cas replied, his confidence returning as Dean took his hand….

_…..running just as fast as we can, holdin’ on to one another's hand…tryin' to get away into the night, and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say: I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around….I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound…._


End file.
